


Above All Else

by jensenisafallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Dean, Blowjobs, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forgiveness, Gay Castiel, Heartbreak, Honesty is the best policy, Infidelity, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Mistakes, Naomi Being a Dick, Police Officer Dean, Realtor Cas, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenisafallenangel/pseuds/jensenisafallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, a cop, is called to a disturbance and runs into Castiel Novak, the realtor who helped sell him his house. Both are in relationships so nothing should happen but sometimes the heart knows best.</p><p>One day, Dean can't ignore what he saw but it might involve coming clean. He and Cas could lose almost everything. Would at least keeping each other be worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance

“Unit 91, we’ve got a domestic disturbance in your area. Respond.”

“Unit 91 responding. We’re on it,” Dean answered into the radio.

“How come you get to both drive and use the radio?” Dean’s partner, Victor Henriksen, asked.

“Because,” Dean answered with a smug grin. “Just get the address, would you?” 

Dean drove while Henriksen got the address and directed Dean there. According to the information on the computer in their squad car, there was a barbeque in a new housing development that had gotten out of hand and someone had called the police.

“This better not be some cat fight over who took the last mini sandwich or some shit,” Dean complained.

Henriksen just laughed. The two had seen their fair share of calls that were a waste of time.

They were close to the call and it didn’t take them long to get there. He parked in the driveway since the street was full from the barbeque’s guests and they got out.

The two of them heard yelling and started to run. The gate was open and they charged into the backyard, hands hovering over guns just in case. Surprisingly, these kinds of gatherings always tended to bring out the crazy. 

“Lawrence police!” Henriksen announced. 

Everyone, about a couple dozen people, in the backyard froze. There were several people that were obviously just about to fight or were already fighting that took a step back, embarrassed. Judging by the houses and the peoples’ clothes, this was a neighborhood built largely on appearances. Fighting was uncharacteristic for their perfect lives. 

There was a good amount of food and drink spilled on the tables, chairs thrown about. Luckily nothing by the grill had caught on fire even though no one was paying attention to it. 

“Who’s hosting this thing?” Dean asked, crossing his arms over his pressed, blue uniform.

A stern look woman with her hair in a tight bun and her mouth set in a disapproving line stepped forward. Dean could have sworn he knew her from somewhere, the intimidating presence was familiar.

“Naomi Novak,” she said, hand outstretched. 

Hearing the woman’s name, it hit Dean how he knew her.

“Officer Winchester,” Dean answered, shaking her hand. “You sold me my house a few months ago.”

“Of course,” she replied, ignoring the comment and looking at Henriksen to introduce himself.

“This is my partner, Officer Henriksen,” Dean introduced for him. “What happened here?”

Behind him, people began to start talking and got louder to talk over each other.

“Enough,” Dean snapped and they got quiet immediately. “Ms. Novak, please.”

“Well, I’m not sure who was so ridiculous as to call the police but I assure you that it is not necessary and I’m sorry you wasted your time,” Naomi responded, crossing her arms.

Dean was honestly a little scared of this woman, her glare was burning a hole right through him.

“I called them, mother.”

Dean looked for the source of the voice. A man stepped into the backyard from the house. He was wearing a suit with a blue tie even though it was a little warm outside. Despite his overly formal clothes and stiff posture, Dean found him attractive.

“Castiel, why?” Naomi snapped.

“It was getting out of hand. There was no way you could have kept this under control and I didn’t want anyone to get hurt,” Castiel replied.

Naomi let out a heavy sigh.

“Well, thanks to my son here, this party is now over,” Naomi announced. “Welcome to the neighborhood.”

Henriksen and Dean shared a look and figured it would be best to let everyone go. These people looked like they wouldn’t be any more trouble. But Dean wanted to ask Castiel what had happened. Just to be professional, of course. 

Once everyone else had dejectedly filed out of the backyard, he did just that. Naomi had stormed off and there was notably less tension without her.

“Castiel, is it?” Dean asked. 

He knew he was right but he wanted to try the name on his tongue and it was nice. If Dean remembered correctly, this guy was there when he bought his house, too. It was still impossible to keep his eyes off him. He was about Dean’s height with dark hair and blue eyes to match his tie. 

_Was his hair as soft as it looked_ , Dean asked himself. He wanted to touch it, run his fingers through it…

“Yes. We’ve met, Dean. I was with my mother when you bought your home. How are Lisa and Ben?” Castiel answered, bringing Dean back to reality.

“Oh,” Dean said, taken aback at the man remembering his girlfriend and their son. “They’re, uh, they’re good. Thanks.”

“Mr. Novak, why did you feel the need to call us?” Henriksen interrupted. 

“There was a lot of shouting and shoving. I know Naomi thinks she can keep control all of the time but it was out of hand and I didn’t want anyone to get hurt,” Castiel explained. 

“Understandable,” Dean said with a smile, “you did the right thing.”

Both of the officers’ radios crackled to life with a new call.

“That’s us,” Henriksen pointed out. “Have a good day, Mr. Novak.”

“You too, Officer Henriksen,” Castiel said.

Henriksen started to walk away and Dean was about to follow but he paused.

“Here’s my card,” Dean said, handing one over, “in case another barbeque gets out of hand.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said, accepting the card. “Take care, Officer Winchester.”

“You, you take care too,” Dean attempted, bumping into a table as he backed up to leave. God, those pink lips were distracting.

Castiel, to his credit, tried very hard to hide his smile but it was there nonetheless.

Blushing furiously, Dean followed his partner to their squad car. Once they were driving, Dean finally snapped.

“Oh fucking go ahead before you have a damn aneurism.”

Henriksen started laughing uncontrollably.

“There it is. Laugh it up, man.”

Henriksen did just that. Dean had that coming and let his partner laugh until his sides surely ached. 

 

A couple days later, Dean got a call on his cell from a number he didn’t recognize. He stepped into the break room at the station to answer it.

“Hello?” he greeted.

“Officer Winchester?” 

“Yes, who is this?”

“Castiel, from the…”

“The barbeque, right. Everything all right?” Dean asked.

He felt guilty at hoping for another brawl but it would be an excuse to see Castiel again because his deep, sexy voice just wasn’t enough. There was so much more. 

“Absolutely. My mother has her hands full with that neighborhood but I’ve been fortunate enough to start working with a new housing development,” Castiel explained.

“Glad to hear it,” Dean said, leaving a pause for Castiel to get to why he called.

“Me too,” Castiel agreed. “Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink sometime.”

That threw Dean for a loop. Castiel had remembered that Dean had a girlfriend and this seemed pretty forward. As much as Dean thought the realtor was hot…

“I know you have a girlfriend, Dean,” Castiel continued. “But our business moves a lot so I’m new to town. I’m just looking for a friend.”

“No, I uh, yeah. That…sounds good,” Dean stammered through, embarrassing himself. 

“Great,” Castiel said and Dean could hear him smiling. “This weekend then?”

“Great,” Dean agreed.

Dean was very glad he had written his personal cell number on the back of his business card.


	2. Mistakes Were Made

Dean got to the bar early and figured he’d get a few drinks in. He was definitely not sure it was a good idea to get drinks with a guy he found so attractive while in a relationship with someone else and the alcohol would help settle his nerves. Or it would help things escalate. He wasn't sure yet. 

Castiel was already sitting at the bar when Dean walked in. Dean paused a moment to check him out. He was less formal than the barbeque but still looked nice. He had on a nice white button down and jeans. Dean felt a little unkempt in just a Henley shirt and jeans with holes in the knees since his one pair without holes were in his hamper. Good thing they were just meeting as friends, Dean reminded himself. 

“Hey,” Dean greeted with a smile, sitting down next to Castiel.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas returned the smile. 

“Whatcha drinking?” Dean asked, eyeing his glass.

“Whichever beer the bartender gave me,” Cas replied.

“Not a big drinker?” Dean guessed.

Dean himself ordered a beer he had had many times before.

“No, I’m not,” Castiel agreed. “That’s more my brothers’ area of expertise.”

“How many brothers do you have, Cas?”

“Four. And one sister.”

“Wow,” Dean whistled. “Are they all in the family business with you?”

Dean definitely took note of the large drink Castiel took at the mention of his family.

“Pretty much,” Castiel said in a sour tone.

“My brother avoided the family business,” Dean tried, switching the focus off of Cas’s family.

“Who else in your family is a cop?”

“My dad. He and my brother don’t always see eye to eye to say the least.”

“I understand that completely,” Castiel sympathized. 

The two kept talking and steered clear of the mention of family. Instead, Dean shared a few funny stories from when he and Henriksen were on patrol and Cas shared little about the cities he had lived in before. 

“I can’t even imagine being an officer, dealing with everything you have to,” Cas mentioned.

The two were each three beers in and Castiel was more buzzed from the drinks than Dean was.

“It’s not all bad. We get to help old ladies cross the street every once in a while, play football with kids in the bad neighborhoods,” Dean shrugged. 

“That’s admirable,” Castiel praised.

“Just doing my job,” Dean winked. 

Castiel seemed to lose his train of thought and his eyes dropped to Dean’s lips, just briefly but enough to notice.

“I’m going to hit the bathroom real quick,” Dean excused himself.

In the bathroom, Dean splashed some cold water on his face. Fuck, Castiel was hot. Dean couldn’t even pretend he didn’t think that. He long ago accepted his attraction to men was equal to how he felt about women and he wanted to rip Castiel’s clothes off.

But he was in a relationship.

He and Lisa had been dating since Ben had been born. They hadn’t been serious when they first hooked up and neither of them were sure Ben was even Dean’s. He felt like he had to do the right thing and stick around. While he did love Ben like he was his own son, he didn’t love Lisa as anything more than a good friend. Their relationship was mostly platonic and occasionally physical to fulfill some needs. 

However, the idea of cheating on her felt wrong.

He took a deep breath and went back to the bar.

“Dean?” Cas asked with a look of concern on his face. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah, man,” Dean said, forcing a smile. “Everything’s great.”

“Are you sure?” Castiel pressed, eyebrows furrowed together.

Dean felt it would be better to just confess what he was thinking. Somehow, Cas was able to read him pretty damn well.

“Look, you’re great and I like talking to you but…”

“But you don’t want to hang out anymore,” Castiel finished for him.

“It…would be too difficult.”

Cas looked confused. 

“Cas, you are too damn good-looking. If we keep hanging out, I’m going to do something stupid.”

“Oh,” Castiel said. Then he smiled with what looked like relief.

“What?” Dean asked, now his turn to be confused. 

“I thought I bored you,” Castiel said. “I’ve gotten that before.”

“Well, they were wrong,” Dean laughed. “I just... I don’t want to mess anything up.”

“I’m married.”

“You’re what?” Dean said, taken aback.

“Married. Her name is Daphne and she’s nice enough but I wasn’t planning on ever marrying her. My mother can be quite persuasive when it comes to my employment.”

“She threatened to fire you if you didn’t marry her?” Dean guessed. 

Castiel nodded. 

"And cut me off completely." 

“That’s messed up. But in all honesty, my relationship is just for the kid. I guess we’re both kind of stuck,” Dean said with a small half-smile.

Castiel reached out a hand and placed it on Dean’s left shoulder. He left it there for what felt like a second too long and slid it down his upper arm with a slight squeeze. Castiel was looking at Dean like he was the only one in the crowded bar and certainly the only one that mattered. 

That touch was enough to clear Dean’s mind of anything that wasn’t Castiel and his strong arms, gorgeous eyes, full lips…

“Do you want to get out of here?” Dean asked. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Castiel grinned.

The two of them only made it to Dean’s car before he backed Cas up to the side of the Impala and pressed their lips together. Castiel kissed back just as fiercely, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

“Fuck, wanted this since I met you,” Dean said, kissing down Cas’s neck but careful not to leave marks.

“Dean,” Cas groaned as Dean slid a hand under his shirt and tightly gripped his hip.

Dean kissed Cas again, biting his lower lip gently and guiding their tongues together. As he kissed Cas, he reached behind him to open the back door and led Cas in on his back before crawling in on top of him. 

Easily taking the lead, Dean continued making out with Cas and moving his hips against Cas’s in a steady rhythm. Keeping his mouth on Cas’s, Dean unbuttoned Cas’s shirt and tossed it on floor. The Henley he had on was the next to go. 

“Need you, Dean,” Cas said, practically a whine. 

“God, you’re beautiful. I got you, I’ll take care of you,” Dean assured him.

Dean didn’t want to waste time getting their pants off so he just lowered them enough to bring their naked erections together. There was a bottle of lube on the floor Dean used to make things easier. 

“Fuck,” Cas moaned, dropping his head back. 

Dean thumbed at Cas’s nipples while continuing to thrust his hips, grinding their cocks together. 

“More,” Cas pleaded.

Happy to please, Dean moved his hips faster to get them to the edge.

“I’m close… come with me, babe,” Dean said, nose tucked into Cas’s neck.

He stroked them through their simultaneous orgasms, come shooting onto their stomachs. Both of them needed a moment to catch their breath. Once they did, Dean used a shirt neither of them had been wearing to clean them off before putting his clothes all the way back on. 

“Wow,” Cas said as he buttoned his shirt. 

He said it with a smile that seemed almost shy. Dean found it adorable.

“It’s been a while since,” Dean looked away, hand on the back of his neck. “With a guy, I mean.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed,” Cas complimented.

Cas said he was going to grab a taxi to get home but Dean offered to drive.

“You sure you’re good to drive, Officer?” Castiel asked, a playful twinkle in his eye.

“Yes, sir," Dean winked. "It was only three beers and it was over a while. I’m good.”

Cas accepted the ride.

The two drove in silence, aside from Cas’s directions, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable one. Dean found it hard to believe he had only met Cas three times. It seemed like so much longer.

“This is me,” Cas pointed.

It was a very nice house in a very nice neighborhood and Dean’s face must have shown what he thought as he pulled into the driveway.

“I move so much these never really feel like home,” Cas admitted. “Naomi’s developments are all the same, all over the country, and I always get put up in one with Daphne.”

“That sucks,” Dean tried to sympathize. “Although, even if you live somewhere long enough it can still not feel like home.”

He was used to his house with Lisa and Ben but the loneliness he felt sometimes outweighed the familiarity.

“I would like to see you again sometime, Dean,” Cas said.

“I would like that too, Cas,” Dean agreed.

With a quick kiss on Dean’s cheek and a promise to text or call, Cas headed inside.

“God damn it,” Dean cursed out loud.

To say he was fucked was an understatement.


	3. Model Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas invites Dean over.
> 
> So much smut. In fact, all smut pretty much.

It only took three days for Cas to text Dean after what had happened at the bar. 

“Are you free soon?” was all the text said.

“I’m off duty in an hour. That soon enough?” Dean replied. 

“Perfect.”

Dean was just riding around with Henriksen and let the other man drive for once.

“What’s got you all smiley?” Henriksen asked.

“What?” Dean said, trying to wipe the smile from his face. “Nothing.”

“Yeah, all right. You just let me drive to get your sext on. Whatever,” Victor teased. 

“Shut up, Henriksen,” Dean retorted without much bite to his words. 

Their last hour riding around was uneventful and at three in the afternoon, Dean was free for the day and for whatever Cas had planned. 

“What did you have in mind?” Dean texted Cas.

Cas’s reply was an address. Since Dean spent his time driving around, he knew the local streets pretty well but he wasn’t familiar with this one. He looked it up on his phone and it was about fifteen minutes away in the next town over. 

“I’m on my way,” Dean said, curious where Cas was leading him.

He could hear his father’s words in his head warning him to think about what he was doing. A guy he met three times, only one of them at any length, was inviting him to an unknown address in an unfamiliar town. A reasonable person, especially a cop, would have some trepidation about trusting someone who was basically still a stranger. That thought crossed Dean’s mind but Cas didn’t give off a killer vibe. Or any bad vibe at all. 

In contrast to what he might normally do, Dean ignored the voice in his head that sounded like his father. Having John as a boss at the station, with such big shoes to fill, had never been easy on Dean. This was a little rebellion of sorts, a rendezvous with a man that was still a mystery. The fact that his affair was with a man would have been enough to give John a heart attack. Dean would just have to make sure his dad never found out.

Once at the house, Dean parked in the driveway next to what he assumed what was Cas’s car. It was an old gold Lincoln Continental that for some reason made Dean smile. 

“Hi,” Dean said when Cas answered the door. 

“Come on in,” Cas replied. 

Dean was polite enough to kick off his shoes just inside the front door. 

“So, what is this place?” Dean asked. 

The house was large and they were still standing in the large entryway with a massive vaulted ceiling and chandelier. A beautiful staircase hugged the wall on one side and the whole place was impressive. 

“Remember how I said I was working on a new development?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded.

“This is the model home,” Cas explained, gesturing grandly with both hands out. 

“Well, Mr. Novak,” Dean joked, playing along, “let’s get the grand tour.”

Cas did just that, leading Dean around the first floor and showing off a large and furnished living room, kitchen and dining room. 

“Upstairs is the best part,” Cas said, leading Dean up the stairs. 

He continued the tour, pointing out two bedrooms and a bathroom and then they got to the master bedroom. 

“This comes with its own bathroom, you have to check this out.”

Dean followed Cas past the huge bed with a T.V. in front of it and the fireplace against the far wall and got to the bathroom. It was large, two sinks and a toilet in its own little room with a door and a tub with steps to get up to it.

“The tub has jets,” Cas said.

“Well, that is impressive. Maybe we should make sure they’re working,” Dean smirked. 

“Later,” Cas grinned. “I had a different idea.”

Cas took his hand and led him back towards the bed and pushed Dean back onto it who landed partially sitting and propped up on his elbows. 

“Last time was great but it felt rushed. I’d like to take my time,” Cas said, eyes blown wide with lust.

He took the last few steps to be right on top of Dean and put his hands on Dean’s hips.

“If that’s all right?” he asked in a low voice.

“Absolutely,” Dean agreed, swallowing hard.

Cas let Dean scoot farther up the bed and crawled up and over him, leaning down to gently kiss him. Those pink lips Dean never seemed to get out of his mind tasted just as good as they looked.

Dean tried to deepen the kiss and grind his hips up but Cas pulled back from the kiss and pushed Dean’s hips down with a strong hand.

“I’m serious. We’re going to go slow. Can you do that for me?” 

Dean could only nod. He was so turned on just from letting Cas take control. He wasn’t used to being the one to relax and be taken care of. 

Cas was true to his word and set a slow pace. He didn’t let the kisses get too passionate and took his time just getting Dean’s shirt off. Once he did, he placed sweet kisses down Dean’s jaw and neck before working his way to his chest. With just a slight flick of his tongue on Dean’s nipple, Cas had him arching his back off the bed.

“Jesus, you’re killing me,” Dean grumbled. 

Cas didn’t say anything just kept licking and kissing Dean’s chest and nipples, Dean tangling his hand in Cas’s hair. After some slightly more heated making out, Cas finally started to unbutton and take off his own shirt. Dean tried to help him and hurry him up but Cas swatted his hand away. 

“I’m going to make this good for you if you can behave,” Cas said sharply. “Can you do that?”

Dean nodded as Cas threw his shirt over the side of the bed. Cas rewarded him with a slow roll of his hips that caused Dean to moan. Cas did it again and got the same reaction. 

Cas kept kissing Dean and started to rub at his hardening cock over his jeans.

“Fuck, as good as that is I’d like to not come in my pants,” Dean pointed out. 

“Fair enough,” Cas said with a slight smirk.

He undid Dean’s belt buckle and slid his jeans and boxers off and tossed them aside. Cas immediately took Dean into his hand with slow, deliberate strokes. 

“You too,” Dean grumbled. “Clothes off.”

Cas’s reply was a gentle bite of teeth on Dean’s nipple, enough to make him gasp and curse. 

Dean kept his eyes on Cas as he watched him undo his belt and dress pants and drag them down. His boxers slowly followed before Cas was kissing him, fingers of one hand on Dean’s nipple and the other hand stroking his cock. Dean kissed Cas back hungrily, taking his breath away as best he could while gently tugging at his hair. 

Cas broke the kiss and slid down Dean, pressing kisses the whole way and pushed Dean’s knees apart before taking Dean’s cock in his mouth in one swift motion.

“Oh, fuck Cas,” Dean moaned. “Cas, oh my God. Shit.”

Cas grinned around Dean, pleased by the reaction. He kept one hand on Dean’s hip while still using his mouth and his other hand began playing with his hole. He wanted more than anything to ride Dean.

“Are you…holy fuck,” Dean cursed, trying to get a glimpse of Cas fingering himself. 

Cas popped off of Dean’s cock with a slick noise only to get some lube before he got back to what he was doing.

“Are you gonna ride me, baby?” Dean asked, hand loose in Cas’s hair, the other fisting the sheets. 

Cas’s answer was to add a second finger inside himself and sucking harder around Dean.

“Hurry, or I’m gonna, fuck gonna. Not yet, please. Want to, inside you.”

Dean wasn’t making a lot of sense but Cas got the message. He removed his mouth from Dean’s dick, while not stopping his fingers, and licked the precome off his lips.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Dean remarked breathlessly, watching Cas fuck back onto three of his fingers. 

“Dean,” Cas gasped, finding the sweet spot. 

Dean had to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming. He had a sexy man moaning his name between his legs, fingering himself wide enough to ride him until they came. Cas’s head was tilted back just a little, eyes closes and mouth open just a little. There was no way he would last long. 

Cas figured he was good to go and rolled a condom onto Dean before coating him in lube. 

“Ready?” Cas asked.

“Absolutely, sweetheart,” Dean answered. 

Cas lined up above Dean, knees on either sides of his hips and kissed him possessively before slowly sinking down.

“Oh fuck,” Dean cried out. “So tight, baby. You good?”

Cas nodded and carefully lifted his hips before sliding back down, then repeated that with a little more speed.

“Dean, you feel amazing.”

“Like me filling you up?” Dean asked.

“God, yes.”

There were not many more words after that, just Cas bouncing on Dean’s cock with his hands on his chest for balance. Dean took Cas’s dick into his hand to stroke him along with their thrusting, hips meeting in a slap of sweaty skin. Alone in the house, neither were shy with their groans and cries of pleasure.

“Gonna,” Cas choked out as his downward movements got erratic.

“Me too,” Dean managed. “With me, sweetheart. Okay?”

A few more thrusts up and Dean was spilling with a long groan of Cas’s name inside of him as he quickened his strokes on Cas to bring him over the edge and spill between their stomachs.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed, practically yelling as he shot come in hot, white spurts. 

Cas collapsed on top of Dean, exhausted. Dean rubbed his back soothingly and smoothed out his hair.

“What do you say we try out that tub?” Dean suggested. 

“You’re on,” Cas agreed.

They untangled themselves from each other and walked to the tub. 

The jets were amazing and they took their time using the shampoos and body wash to clean each other up. Dean only splashed water at Cas once. Okay, maybe twice. 

By the time they were dried off and dressed, Dean finally checked his phone. It was already five thirty.

“Fuck,” he cursed. 

“What?” Cas asked.

“I was supposed to be home a long time ago, now I have a bunch of texts from Lisa. Shit…”

“All right,” Cas said, sounding disappointed, “well, I’ll see you later.”

“Yes. I would like that. I hate to run after, you know…”

“I get it. Daphne is probably expecting me as well.”

Dean gave Cas a quick kiss before running off down the stairs. He pressed call as he put on his shoes.

“Lisa? Hey, I can explain,” Dean said when she answered as he walked to his car.

“Your dad is freaking out, Dean. Where are you?”

“My dad?” Dean asked, confused. 

“You were supposed to have dinner with him and he called me in a panic. Just get over there.”

 _Shit_ , Dean thought as he hung up and started his car. He peeled out of the subdivision. He had totally forgotten he had promised his dad they would have dinner. 

He had about a fifteen minute drive to think of a solid excuse.


	4. 4

“Was just thinking my boy forgot all about me,” John said, greeting Dean at the door with his arms crossed.

“Sorry, Dad. I went out with Victor, lost track of…”

“No you didn’t,” John interrupted, scowl deepening.

“What?” Dean asked, briefly frozen in place as he walked inside. 

“I called The Roadhouse, they didn’t see you,” John said, closing the front door.

Dean tried not to look as relieved as he felt that John didn’t know. Rationally, Dean knew John couldn’t know about Cas but the paranoia ate at him anyways.

The Roadhouse was the local cop bar and of course John checked there since his friend Ellen owned the damn place. Her husband used to be a really good cop and John’s partner before he died on duty. John never talked about it and Dean never asked.

“We, uh, went somewhere else. New place, downtown,” Dean lied. “You’d hate it.”

“Oh yeah? Why don’t we talk about it over dinner,” John suggested.

Dean let out a huge sigh when John turned around. He felt like he was seventeen again and sneaking around behind his father’s back bringing guys and girls home or just coming home late. The stern face was one Dean saw way too many times, at home and at the station. John would be so disappointed his son was cheating and with a man no less. When Dean unclenched his fists, his fingernails had left half-moon impressions on his palms.

They sat down to a simple meal of steaks John threw on the grill with mashed potatoes he could just throw in the microwave. It didn’t surprise Dean that there was no vegetable included, not that he was complaining. Sam was the health nut of the family. John probably didn’t have a single vegetable in the house and Dean could say the same of himself.

Dean tried to keep the conversation light and steady to keep his father from prying anymore about where he had been when he was supposed to be at dinner. 

“How’s Lisa? Ben?” John asked, mood already better after a few bites.

“Good, they’re good,” Dean nodded, eyes down on his food.

“You should bring them around for dinner again soon,” John suggested, “if she’s going to be my daughter-in-law…”

Dean let out a groan.

John threw up his hands.

“I know,” he surrendered. “When you’re ready, you’ll tie the knot. But you’re not getting any younger. Your mother and I got married…”

“At nineteen. I know,” Dean said, but smiled halfheartedly after to brush it off. 

It was the same damn conversation ever since they had moved in together, John pestering Dean about marrying Lisa. But Dean knew the truth. John was holding onto Mary’s wedding ring for one of his sons and he wasn’t on the best of terms with Sam. He wanted Dean to have it but Dean wasn’t ready for that. What would his mother say, rest her soul, if she knew what a disgrace Dean had become?

“Plus Sam has had his girlfriend for a while now…”

“They broke up a couple months ago,” Dean interrupted.

“Oh, I didn’t know,” John shrugged.

“Because you don’t talk because he moved because…”

“Don’t start with me, Dean.”

Dean stayed quiet even though he had a lot to say on the subject.

They had a couple more beers on the patio and then Dean tried to leave.

“Stay, son,” John pressured. “you made me wait long enough, least you could do would be to sit with your old man a little longer.”

“I had a tough shift today, I’m beat. Really, I want to stay and dinner was great…”

“Fine, fine,” John said with a wave of his hand. “I get it.”

Dean let out a breath of relief as subtly as he could. He was lucky John was letting him go easy. Cas had worn him out and he needed his rest before going back on duty. 

“Give my best to Lisa and Ben,” John said as Dean stood, “and bring them around soon.”

“You got it, Dad,” Dean said.

On his dad’s front porch, he gave Sam a call. It had been a month since they had spoken and it had been short and tense. Dean missed his brother and wasn’t going to let their father’s stubbornness get in the way of keeping in contact with him just because he chose a different career and moved away.

“You’ve reached Sam Winchester. I’m not available so please leave a message.”

“Hey Sam, it’s me. You know, the brother who got all the good genes. Anyways, I just had dinner with dad and he’s the same as always. Just thought I’d say hey so give me a call when you can.”

Dean hung up and was content that he left the ball in Sam’s court. Now, he could call or not call but at least Dean had tried. 

He hopped into the Impala and raced home. He wasn’t sure how Lisa was going to react to him being off the grid for a few hours. She always imagined the worst case scenarios when Dean was late and didn’t call. He tightened his grip on the wheel and braced himself. 

 

“Hey, you,” Lisa said, greeting Dean at the door with a kiss. 

“Hi,” Dean smiled, glad her reaction was so welcoming. 

“I had such a stressful day,” she flirted, hands grabbing at his waist to pull him closer. “Want to help me relax?”

“Uh, sure.” 

Lisa gave him a weird look since Dean was usually more enthusiastic about sex. The fact was, Cas had seriously worn him out and he was exhausted. But he couldn’t let Lisa think anything was out of the ordinary. 

He grabbed her ass and kissed her possessively to let her know he was his normal self before taking her upstairs and getting her naked on the bed. Lisa hurried him along and seemed very eager to get Dean inside of her. Dean remembered how slow Cas went with him and that got him hard very fast. He didn’t realize how much he liked surrendering control and now being back in control took a second to adjust to.

Despite having a hot woman under him moaning his name, thinking of Cas and how he took care of him earlier was what pushed him over the edge. It took all of his willpower not to say Cas’s name when he came. 

Lisa fell asleep almost immediately but Dean couldn’t sleep. He was crushed by guilt. What kind of man sleeps around like this? What about Ben if they were to split up?

Castiel was messing with him in ways he couldn’t even really describe. All day, Dean just thought about Cas, kissing him or touching him, and it was like an embarrassing school girl crush the way he daydreamed. Distractions in the field were how mistakes were made and people got hurt or shot. He couldn’t let something happen to Victor because his head was in the wrong place.

It would be painful, but he had to end it with Castiel before he got in too deep. Lisa didn’t know and she didn’t ever have to. Cas could build his development and move on with his wife. Everything could go back to how it was. A part of Dean’s brain tried to protest that before he met Cas, his life was boring and bland but he shut that down. He attempted to tell himself that the complications were not worth the excitement and fun he had with Cas. 

Like a summer fling, their affair had to become a memory and fast. Dean didn’t need problems at home or work because of a distracting and sexy man, no matter how good in bed said man was.

 

Dean tried to let things cool off between him and Cas so he didn’t try to hang out with him or text him at all.

It was only two days later when Cas texted, asking when he would be free to take a look at a new design for a home.

The next day, Dean was back at the model home they had slept together in. Dean had to try to think of non-sexy things to keep himself under control as Cas led him into the dining room.

“Here they are,” Cas said, gesturing to the designs on the table.

“You know, I’m not an architect,” Dean reminded Cas, self-consciously aware of his lack of education.

“I know,” Cas shrugged. “But I wanted to show you anyways.”

They were good, Dean could tell that much. Open floor design, large windows hopefully facing a grand view, multiple bedrooms and fireplaces. It was beautiful.

“This is amazing, Cas,” Dean smiled. “Have you shown Naomi?”

“My mother prefers us not to shake things up, so to speak.”

“That’s bullshit. This house is great. I would live in it, no question!”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, finally cracking a small smile. 

There was a pause and their fingers brushed over the plans.

“Uh, Cas,” Dean started, “I don’t really know to say this but I think we should maybe not do the benefits part of friends with benefits? It’s been great and I do like you but it’s kind of a mess, with Daphne and Lisa and I have a kid…”

“It seems like you did know how to say that,” Cas said, face neutral but eyes looking hurt.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…”

“Not the right time,” Cas said, expression hard to read now.

Dean nodded as Cas took a step closer. 

“Does it feel wrong, what we’re doing?” Cas asked, voice deep and rough.

“Uh,” Dean answered, his usual quick wit abandoning him.

“If it does, we’ll stop,” Cas said, near a whisper.

He was directly in front of Dean, lips only a couple inches away. Dean could easily kiss them and claim them and take him over to the couch and bend him over it.

Dean’s eyes went down to take in the tent in Cas’s pants, his clenched fists, pink lips and hooded eyes. One last look at Cas’s lips and Dean was closing the distance and kissing him fiercely.

In a blink of furiously moving hands, clothes were flying while their lips tried to stay close. Cas was on his back on the couch in just his briefs with Dean over him. Dean took his briefs off and then kissed Cas as he removed his. Completely naked in a model house they shouldn’t have been in, Dean had very few coherent thoughts except getting inside Cas and fucking him.

Cas’s hand moved down to his own hole to start playing with what Dean could only assume was a butt plug.

“You had that in the whole time?” Dean asked, ridiculously turned on as Cas moved the plug in and out slowly.

“Since this morning,” Cas nodded.

“Did you come?” Dean asked, picturing a bed-headed Cas playing with himself.

“Yes,” Cas moaned, “thinking about you, your cock. I want your cock in me.”

Cas grabbed lube from under the couch.

“You were really planning on getting fucked today, weren’t you?” Dean said, in a low growl.

“Only by you,” Cas promised. “Please. Fuck me.”

That was all Dean needed to hear. Cas taking control was hot but Dean needed to fuck Cas, felt it in every atom of his body. He lubed up two fingers and then a third to make sure Cas was ready before slicking himself up. 

“Ready?” Dean asked.

“Yes, please. Oh, Dean please.”

As much as Dean wanted to hear Cas beg for his cock, he figured hearing Cas actually get fucked was way better.

He was right. 

Cas made the smallest gasps and the longest groans and everyone just spurred Dean on to thrust harder and faster.

“So beautiful like this, just for me. Coming on my cock, playing with yourself,” Dean praised.

“Just for you,” Cas agreed, barely able to respond being so out of breath.

“Come for me,” Dean said.

Cas came, white hot spurts across his stomach without even having his cock touched. Watching that, Dean wasn’t too far behind and came yelling Cas’s name.

Dean knew he shouldn’t have, he should have broken things off, but he couldn’t. Instead, he enjoyed a post-fuck glow and figured he could deal with it later.


	5. The One Where Shit Starts to Hit the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean continues his affair with Cas but several problems are popping up that bring trouble.

It had been a month of sneaking around and Dean had given up trying to break it off. There was no way he could, even though he knew it was wrong, because Cas was addicting and Dean wasn’t ready to quit. 

It wasn’t even just the sex, although it was some of the best Dean had ever had in his life, but they had started talking more too. Dean and Cas would use the massive and brand new kitchen in the model home to make food to refuel after spending a long time in the bedroom. Well, Dean did most of the cooking as they talked and asked each other questions about themselves. Cas, they learned quickly, was not as good in the kitchen as he was in other areas. Dean wasn’t the healthiest eater but at Cas’s insistence, Dean started incorporating more fruits and vegetables after a lot of grumbling.

“Where do you tell Victor you are when you sneak over here during lunch?” Cas asked Dean.

“That I’m going to have a quickie. He just figures I mean with Lisa and I don’t correct him,” Dean shrugged as he cut tomatoes to make some simple turkey sandwiches.

“What do you tell Lisa?” 

“I tell her I’m grabbing lunch with Victor.”

Dean knew that plan could backfire the next time Victor and Lisa saw each other and talked but Dean didn’t want to focus on that. 

“What do you tell Daphne?” Dean wanted to know. 

“That I’m working.”

“What do you tell work?”

“They don’t ask,” Cas replied. 

He sounded casual but Dean could tell that bothered him a little bit. Dean knew Cas worked with his family so it was understandable that he was upset he could fly under the radar like that.

They ate their sandwiches quickly so they could get back upstairs since both of their lunch breaks were coming to a close.

In no time, Cas had Dean naked under him and was fingering him open with three fingers which was made easier by the plug Cas had put in after their first round earlier. Dean was barely holding on, breathing hard and about to come but trying to wait until Cas was buried in him to do so.

They were so engrossed in each other, they almost didn’t hear the front door open and someone call out Cas’s name. 

“Shit, who the fuck…” Dean started.

“Get in the closet and take your clothes,” Cas instructed a perplexed Dean.

“Seriously?” Dean asked with disbelief. “What is this, high school?”

Cas’s serious face was answer enough.

“Up here,” Cas called to the man who interrupted them.

They both scrambled to get covered, Dean diving in the closet as the bedroom door opened. Luckily, Cas had all his clothes on right but looked very disheveled. 

“Cassie, you look like a mess,” a man observed bluntly.

From the closet, Dean could see that the man was shorter than Cas with light brown hair. His smirk was unsettling and led to Dean to immediately be apprehensive of him.

“Gabriel, what are you doing?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Gabriel retorted. “You know model homes are just for showcasing.”

“First, don’t lecture me on rules. Second, I was taking a nap. It’s been a long day since I had to cover for you again this morning,” Cas answered.

Dean was impressed with how quickly he thought the story up.

“Thanks for that. Mom didn’t notice?” Gabriel asked.

“No,” Cas snapped.

“Awesome. You’re the best, little bro,” Gabriel smiled, patting Cas’s shoulder. 

“You didn’t answer why you’re here, Gabriel,” Cas said, backing away from Gabriel’s hand.

“We’ve got a bit of a crisis and Mom wants everyone on board. You didn’t answer your phone so here I am. I know you hide here sometimes,” Gabriel smirked.

“You should have led with that,” Cas sighed. “Okay, I just need to, uh…”

“To what? You’re dressed, let’s go!” Gabriel said, leading Cas out of the bedroom in a rush.

Dean finished putting his clothes on correctly and went to work. Luckily for him, he had parked the Impala up the block for this exact kind of situation. It was already awkward knowing Cas’s brother that he had heard wild stories about without actually meeting him but it could have been a lot worse.

 

Later that night, Dean was relaxing on the couch with Lisa after Ben had gone to bed. She had been not-so-subtly hinting that she was in the mood but Dean was ignoring her to text Cas instead.

**D: What was the big crisis earlier?**

**C: Mismatched fonts on interdepartmental memos**

**D: Seriously?**

Dean couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“What?” Lisa asked, clearly annoyed. 

“Just something Victor said,” Dean lied. 

“Whatever,” Lisa said with a shrug. “I’m going to bed.”

“Be up soon,” Dean said, eyes already glued back on his phone. 

**C: I’m dead serious. My mother never relaxes.**

**D: Sounds like a nightmare. I know firsthand having a parent as a boss sucks.**

There were a few minutes before Cas answered and Dean wondered if maybe he said something wrong. As much as Dean felt on edge at work, nervous of messing up with his father always on his case, he didn’t think he’d like someone else calling the situation a nightmare. He was still his family.

**C: Can I see you at lunch tomorrow? I’d like to finish what we started today.**

**D: Of course. I’ll even wear my uniform ;)**

**C: Good.**

Dean figured that was the end of the conversation and went up to bed. Lisa was silent as he got in next to her and he fell asleep quickly, excited to see Cas again so soon and hating that he wasn’t sleeping next to him. 

 

The next day, Victor called in sick so Dean was patrolling on his own. He kept drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and was impatient all day for lunchtime. Ten minutes before he was set to be off-duty for lunch, he had a call to deal with that took a while. Frustrated, he wrote the necessary tickets and was finally on his way to Cas.

He drove over to the model home and boldly parked in the driveway next to Cas’s car. 

“Honey, I’m home,” he called as he let himself in. 

Cas came around the corner holding two plates, each with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. For some reason, that was his favorite. Dean didn’t get it. He preferred a sandwich piled high with meat. What Dean did like was coming home to Cas but he shut that idea down. 

“There’s the stripper I ordered,” Cas teased. “About time.”

“Oh, you know it baby,” Dean smirked.

Cas set the plates down on the dining room table and pulled Dean in by his uniform’s tie for a kiss. He kept it short and insisted they eat the sandwiches first before doing anything else despite Dean’s whining.

“I don’t want have to explain to the paramedics how a naked police officer is passed out and in his own handcuffs on a bed in my model home because he refused to eat.”

Dean nearly choked on his first bite. 

“His own what?” he asked, more than a little shocked.

“Handcuffs,” Cas said casually, taking a bite of his own sandwich. 

“Oh.”

Cas kept eating like he didn’t say anything out of the ordinary and Dean was trying to figure out how serious he was about using them.

“I, uh… look, I haven’t really…I don’t…” Dean started.

“Obviously, we’re not doing anything you’re not comfortable with,” Cas said, finishing his sandwich. “It was just a thought. Are you done?”

Dean had only half of his PB&J but nodded. 

“I’m sorry my brother interrupted us yesterday. Shall we continue?”

“Yeah, let’s.” 

Cas took Dean’s hand and led him upstairs. He seemed to sense a shift in Dean and put both of his hands on his shoulders when they were in the bedroom.

“Dean, do you trust me?” Cas asked, looking in Dean’s eyes like nothing else mattered. 

“Come on Cas, getting all emotional,” Dean deflected.

“I’m serious,” Cas said, stone-faced.

Dean took a deep breath and let it out. Outside of his family, Lisa and Victor, Cas was probably his closest friend. It was strange since they had only known each other for a few months but it was true. 

“Yes, I do,” Dean admitted.

“Good,” Cas agreed. “I trust you too.”

Cas gave him a slow kiss, very slow and tender. It was different than other kisses they had previously shared and Dean enjoyed it immensely. It felt like a promise of something and he let out a content sigh when they broke apart, faces still only an inch apart. 

“Now, can I do what I wanted to do yesterday and fuck you?”

“Absolutely,” Dean grinned before pressing their lips back together.

This time, the kiss was not as gentle. It was all want and need, open mouthed and heavy. 

Cas easily took control and kissed down Dean’s neck, careful not to leave hickeys. One hand was in Dean’s hair at the base of his neck and the other traced over his hips towards his belt. Dean ran his hand up Cas’s arm while his other was on his cheek. 

Dean’s breath caught and he broke the kiss to groan Cas’s name as Cas rubbed over the front of his pants. 

“You look very good in your uniform, Officer,” Cas praised. 

“Thank you,” Dean managed, distracted by Cas undoing his belt and pushing his pants down.

Before Dean could guess Cas’s next move, he was on his knees and stroking Dean to full hardness. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean gasped, barely audible.

A few more strokes and Cas had his tongue and mouth working magic on Dean’s cock. Dean had his hands tangled in Cas’s hair, messing it up just right. It didn’t take long for Cas to have Dean screaming his name and shooting come down his throat. 

“Oh my God,” Dean said, eyes closed as he caught his breath. 

Cas stood and kissed him. Dean could taste his release on Cas’s tongue but didn’t mind. He did mind that he could still feel Cas’s waiting arousal through his pants and wanted to take care of it when something caught his eye outside.

“Hey Cas?” Dean asked.

“Yes?”

“No one is fully moved into this neighborhood right?” Dean asked. “So it should be empty?”

“Right,” Cas answered.

“And they definitely wouldn’t be taking stuff out of their house?” Dean said.

“I don’t think so. They would have just moved it in so that would be counterproductive.”

“So either someone changed their mind about living here or the house across the street is getting robbed,” Dean observed.

Cas looked out the window of the bedroom and across the street. There were two men loading items into the truck parked in the driveway. 

“Shit, I have to call this in.”

“Are you still on lunch?” Cas wondered.

Dean checked his watch. He was supposed to be back patrolling five minutes ago.

“Fuck,” he cursed. “I shouldn’t be in this city, it’s out of my jurisdiction. Oh man…”

“How much trouble will you get in if you call this in?” Cas asked. 

“A lot,” Dean said as he ran a hand over his mouth exasperatedly. “But I have to call it in.”

He turned the radio on his shoulder back on and gave the address of the house across the street where the men were still filling a truck.

“Officer Winchester, that’s outside our city limits,” dispatch replied. 

“I know,” he agreed. “Get their department too.”

“10-4,” dispatch answered, letting Dean know the message was received. 

“Cas, you should go,” Dean told him.

“What? Why?” Cas fired back. “Why would I leave?”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble with your mom for being here in this house,” Dean said.

“And you don’t want your father to know you’re having an affair with a man,” Cas said, arms crossed.

Dean had talked enough about his father for Cas to get the picture. He didn’t want his father to know he was having an affair, period, and Cas being a guy wouldn’t help. This wasn’t how he wanted to come out and he didn’t want John to tell Lisa. Dean had to tell her when he was ready and had his head out of his ass.

“We can argue later but please go. It’s better for both of us.”

Without a word, Cas left with a glare.

Being in trouble with his father and the department was one thing but hurting Cas and pushing him away felt worse. 

Dean watched Cas drive away as the cops came from the opposite direction. He made sure he looked presentable before going to talk to the other police officers.


	6. Be Selfish for Once

Dean didn’t want to face officers from both towns because he knew he would have to explain why he was a town over and radioing in a crime out of his jurisdiction. He stood in the doorway of Cas’s model home and waited.

It was only two minutes later that four cop cars, a mix from both towns, swarmed the house being robbed. 

Dean walked out of the model home as the criminals were all grabbed and handcuffed before being placed in patrol cars. They were clearly expecting the neighborhood to be empty and had no chance of escaping.

“Winchester!” one of his fellow officers called as he half-dragged a crook out of the house.

Dean gave a small wave in greeting.

“You’re Winchester?” a cop from the town they were in asked.

“Yup,” he answered, “that’s what my nametag says.”

“You mind telling me what you’re doing calling stuff in over here, smartass?” the officer snapped.

“With all due respect, that’s something I have to explain to my superiors. Not you,” Dean answered.

“You arrogant bastard, you listen to me…”

“The important part is that we got them,” Dean replied. “Now, I have to catch an earful back at the station. We done?”

“Yeah,” the office answered curtly. “We’re done.”

Dean drove his patrol car back to the station and sat in his car trying to figure out what the hell he would tell his father. After many deep breaths, he went inside.

It was obvious by the looks Dean got from the other officers that they had heard about what happened but they didn’t say anything. Maybe it was because John was their boss and they didn’t want to insult the boss’s son. Dean also knew he was about to catch more than enough grief so their words would mean nothing anyways. 

He sat at his desk and waited. Papers were shuffled and things signed and filed but Dean couldn’t distract himself from the pit in his stomach. If he didn’t know without a doubt that the yelling would be terrible he would almost think the waiting was worse. He could already hear the disappointment in his dad’s voice and knew what he would say. He bet himself that somehow John would bring up Dean’s dead mother, Mary, and Sam. 

“Dean,” a voice said behind him, startling him out of his seat.

“Yeah,” Dean answered his father’s secretary.

“Your father would…”

“Got it.”

He followed her back to his father’s office and didn’t know if it felt more like going to the principal’s office or an execution.

Dean knocked and got a gruff “come in,” as a reply.

“Sir, I can explain…” Dean started right off the bat.

“Sit down,” John answered.

Dean silently sat down. He noticed Bobby Singer, an old family friend and John’s boss, standing behind John. His face was grim but Dean could tell he wasn’t as mad as John.

“What the hell were you doing outside of your jurisdiction at a model home when you were supposed to be patrolling?” John asked, clearly using every ounce of self-restraint not to yell. Yet.

“I… was meeting someone,” Dean admitted. “I lost track of time and only realized my lunch was over after I saw that house being robbed.”

John took a moment to let Dean’s words sink in.

“Meeting someone,” he stated simply.

“Yes,” Dean said, struggling to meet his father’s eyes. 

“You’ve been cheating on Lisa?” John asked.

Dean dropped his eyes and nodded.

“What’s her name?” John asked.

Bobby said something to John that Dean couldn’t quite hear. 

“Fine, I’ll keep it professional,” John snapped. 

“I’m breaking it off,” Dean said quickly. “It’s over. I can’t keep hurting Lisa. And I’ll take whatever punishment for abusing my lunch hour and not getting back on patrol.”

“Damn right you will,” John nodded. “You know, I never would have done that to Mary. We had our problems but I never could have done that.”

Dean nodded and knew pointing out that he and Lisa weren’t married wouldn’t help his situation. 

“I doubt Sam would do that either,” John continued, laying on the guilt.

“How the hell would you know?” Dean yelled, forgetting he was yelling at his boss. “We haven’t seen him in years because of you!”

“Dean, don’t…” Bobby started.

“Look, I get that you’re the boss right now so keep our family out of it!” Dean shouted at John, ignoring Bobby.

“I hope this was worth it, Dean,” John said. He put a hand up to stop Bobby from whatever he was going to say.

“No,” Dean said quietly. “It wasn’t.”

That hung in the air and Dean kept his eyes down, shame eating away at him. He hated disappointing his dad, as frustrating as the man was, and he hated lying and saying Cas meant nothing. 

“Suspended one week without pay,” John decided. “Now, get out.”

Dean left without another word. 

He drove his Impala home, worrying what the hell he would tell Lisa and Victor. His partner would definitely notice his absence. There was no way he could keep lying to Lisa but he couldn’t leave her and Ben. He couldn’t walk away from family.

At home, he sat alone on the couch. Lisa was at work and Ben was at school so he had time to think up a reason why he was home early and why he was suspended.

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. 

He opened the door and saw Cas.

“Cas,” Dean said. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Cas replied. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Dean got out of the way and let Cas in. They walked into the living room and stood facing each other.

Dean figured it was a bad sign that Cas had never been to his house before. It just proved to Dean they weren’t that close and it was clearly just a stupid fling.

“Well, are you?” Cas snapped Dean out of his thoughts. 

“Am I what?” 

“Okay.”

“Yeah, of course,” Dean lied.

Cas gave him a look of disbelief. 

“I am,” Dean insisted. “My dad yelled at me, nothing new, and I got suspended.”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas sympathized. “I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

“No,” Dean shrugged. “It is what is.”

Cas shook his head.

“That’s not like you, to give up,” Cas pointed out.

“Maybe you don’t know me as well as you think,” Dean snapped.

A brief look of hurt passed over Cas’s face before it turned into a glare.

“I know you very well. I get that you’re upset and that’s understandable,” Cas began. “But don’t pretend our relationship isn’t important, don’t shut me out. I do know you and I care about you.”

Dean looked down because he couldn’t bear to see the truth of those words in Cas’s eyes. He told John he was ending his affair and that would be the easiest thing to do but that was easier said than done, especially if Cas said stuff like that.

“Dean,” Cas pleaded.

He couldn’t ignore that gentle way Cas said his name and glanced up.

“I want to be with you, just you. Please tell me you feel the same way.”

“You know I do but it’s complicated. My father…”

“Your father can get over it.”

“You’ve never met the man,” Dean argued.

Cas let out a sigh.

“And what about Daphne? You’re ready to leave her and just walk away?”

“Yes,” Cas said without hesitation.

That shocked Dean because he had no idea Cas was so serious about being with him.

“Is that all that’s holding you back?” Cas asked. “Your father and my wife?”

“No, it’s Lisa. And Ben,” Dean said. “I can’t leave them.”

“I’m not saying you have to cut ties with them completely,” Cas replied. “I would never…”

“I know,” Dean answered. “But I love her.”

“Not the way she deserves,” Cas countered.

“You have no idea how I feel or anything about Lisa and what we have,” Dean snapped.

Some part of him knew Cas was right and it pissed him off but he didn’t know why. It would be messy to leave her and be with Cas but it felt like he could be happy if he did. Honestly, he didn’t know what to do. The whole thing gave him a headache and made him want a drink. 

“I do love her,” Dean said again, trying to convince himself.

“Not the way I love you or the way I think you love me. That’s how you love the person you’re with.”

Dean stood in stunned silence. 

“You…what? Why?” Dean sputtered.

Cas cracked a smile at that.

“Because you are a selfless, brave and amazing man.”

Dean’s doubt must have shown on his face because Cas stepped in closer.

“I love you and I want to be with you,” Cas insisted.

He very slowly leaned in to kiss Dean, giving him a chance to stop him which he knew he wouldn’t take.

The kiss didn’t last long and Dean broke it to lean their foreheads together. 

“I can’t…” Dean started. “I don’t know what to do, man.”

“You can let yourself be happy. Please,” Cas said, barely over a whisper. “Be selfish for once and be with me.”

Dean shut his eyes and tightened his arms around Cas.

“I…”

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Cas answered gently. “Just think about it.”

Cas gave him another kiss before he left.

Dean went right to the kitchen to grab a bottle of whiskey. He took it the couch where he sat and drank, thinking about Cas and trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do.


	7. The Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has his hearing.

When Lisa and Ben came home, Dean was considerably more drunk than he had planned on being. Lisa could tell right away and sent Ben off to his room to do homework.

“But Mom,” he protested.

“Now.”

Ben looked at Dean.

Dean gave a small nod and off Ben went. He stood uneasily to face Lisa.

“What the hell’s gotten into you? Why are you home? And drunk?” Lisa demanded. 

“I got suspended,” Dean slurred.

Lisa simply raised her eyebrows.

When Dean didn’t offer any further explanation, she pressed.

“How?”

“I, uh, got into a fight,” Dean lied. “It wasn’t a big deal but my dad wouldn’t have let it slide for anyone else so I’m suspended for a week.”

“A fight?” Lisa asked with skepticism. “Really.”

“Yeah, another officer was talking shit and saying that I got special treatment because my dad is the boss and you know how I get about that.”

Lisa took that in and nodded.

“I do know,” she agreed with a small smile. “Well, it’s not ideal but now you have a week off.”

“There’s going to be an ethics committee review,” Dean hiccupped, finally not lying. 

“It’ll all over blow over soon,” Lisa shrugged. 

She gave Dean a kiss on the cheek before going to start dinner.

Dean didn’t feel reassured at all and just wanted to talk to Cas. He knew just seeing him would help him feel better. But he didn’t want to keep dragging Cas into his shit.

The next day, Dean slept in and then just moped around the house. He flipped around through crappy daytime TV. He almost called Cas a thousand times and then dropped his phone each time. He felt pathetic in his old sweatpants with a mild hangover. 

Like college again, Dean thought bitterly.

A little after lunch, the doorbell rang.

Dean dragged his feet to the door and opened it to see Cas.

“Cas?” Dean asked in bewilderment. “What are you doing here?”

He stepped aside to let him in.

“I was on my lunch break, just driving around,” Cas shrugged. “I ended up here.”

“Oh,” Dean replied.

There was plenty to think about with just that fact but Dean decided not to delve too deep. 

“How are you?” Cas asked.

“Fine,” Dean lied. 

Cas gave him a skeptical look.

“As fine as I can be,” Dean said, looking away from Cas’s concerned look.

“Is there going to be an official hearing?” Cas wanted to know.

“The day I come back from suspension,” Dean answered.

“Can I…”

“It isn’t open to the public,” Dean said, a little too quickly. 

“Oh,” Cas said in a small voice.

“Look, I appreciate you visiting…”

Cas nodded and Dean let his sentence trail off. 

Dean walked Cas back to the front door, hating to dismiss him so quickly but hating him see the state he was in worse. 

“If you need anything…” Cas started.

“Sure,” Dean cut him off. “Thank you.”

Dean looked down and was about to shut the door when Cas said his name with a thinly masked tone of desperation, like maybe Dean would just shut the door anyways.

He looked up.

“Keep thinking about what I said,” Cas said, “about us. Please.”

Dean could only nod. He got a small smile in return before closing the door.

The rest of Dean’s suspension went as slowly as he would have guessed. Lisa told Ben that Dean was using vacation time and the kid was just happy that Dean could make it to a couple of his baseball games. One plus side was that Lisa got swamped at work so she was too tired to get Dean to fuck her. He just would have thought about Cas anyways.

The day came for the ethics committee review and Dean was already lying awake when his alarm went off. Lisa didn’t have to be up for another hour so he got up and dressed as quietly as he could. 

He let out a deep breath as he straightened his tie and went downstairs. As he set up a travel mug under the Keurig, he tried to think of the last time he had been this nervous about anything. Nothing came to mind. 

At the station, Dean parked and realized he had been on autopilot the whole drive and was lucky he didn’t rear end anyone. He let out a deep breath, attempting to clear his mind a little, and walked inside. 

The board was ready for him at eight sharp. He was called in and sat in front of his father, Bobby, the chief of police, and one other person he knew he should recognize but didn’t. A union representative sat with Dean as an advisor and advocate.

“Are we ready to begin?” the mystery person asked.

Dean nodded.

“Sergeant Winchester, go ahead,” he said. 

John proceeded to recount the day of the robbery that Dean called in out of his jurisdiction. Dean tried to remain calm as his father did a step by step recollection. It was all factual and sounded like it was right from a police report. Knowing John, it probably was.

Bobby was invited to speak and basically repeated everything John said, from Dean’s call to dispatch until they all met in John’s office to suspend Dean. 

The chief of police said he had nothing to add.

When asked to defend himself, Dean asked his rep what he could say. 

“Anything you want,” the guy shrugged. “Just be polite.”

Dean stood.

“I made a mistake,” Dean said. “I didn’t return to patrol when my lunch was over and I regret that. I do not regret catching the criminals that were robbing that house. I’m a good cop and this is the first time I’ve been in any kind of trouble.”

The room was silent enough that Dean could hear the air conditioning unit in the window humming away. 

“Just saying,” Dean muttered under his breath. 

“Please wait outside while we confer,” the one guy Dean didn’t know said.

In the hall, Dean had to ask his rep who the guy was.

“Garth, why do I know that guy?”

“He’s from the board of commissioners,” Garth answered. “Ralph? No, Raphael.”

Dean just nodded. He heard enough stories about that guy. Raphael had no problem dishing out harsh punishment or firing people. Sometimes the consequences fit the actions, sometimes not. Dean just hoped Bobby and John could remind Raphael that Dean wasn’t a bad guy or a bad cop, far from it. He was just a little distracted and forgot to go back patrolling.

Because when you have a sexy man giving you head and talking about using handcuffs, it’s easy to lose track of anything else.

Those thoughts were interrupted by the chief coming out to say they were ready to let Dean and Garth back in. 

“There will be an official report of the incident and a transcript of today’s proceedings,” Raphael began, “but there will be no further consequences.”

Dean let out a grateful sigh as Garth clapped him on the back. 

He could take a quick break to change before he could go back patrolling with Henriksen. As soon as he stepped outside to go to his car, he checked his phone. There was nothing from Lisa. His thumb was on Cas’s name about to call him when he saw the man himself.

“Hey,” Dean grinned.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied with a smile. 

He had his suit and trenchcoat on and was probably playing hooky from work. 

“Well?” Cas had to know.

“It’ll be in my file but nothing else. I’m back on patrol as soon as I change,” Dean answered, not able to stop grinning.

“That’s wonderful, Dean,” Cas said, grin cracking wide.

“I…” Dean began. “I can’t believe it.”

“I can,” Cas said.

He looked like he wanted to say something else but stopped.

“What?” Dean wanted to know. 

“It’s your moment, it can wait.”

“Now I’m a little worried. Just tell me,” Dean commanded.

“I have big news,” Cas explained.

He paused so Dean just gestured with a hand for him to go on.

“I told Daphne I want a divorce.”

“Why?” Dean said, regretting it as soon as he saw Cas’s face fall. 

“I thought…” Cas shook his head and forced a smile. “Nothing. It doesn’t matter. I’m happy for you.”

Dean watched Cas go, not sure what to say. 

Cas just left his wife and Dean knew it was for him. He wanted to be with Dean so badly that he was willing to divorce his wife and risk his job and relationship with his entire family. Dean didn’t how to feel about all of it or if he could be strong enough to do the same. 

After he changed and met Victor by their car, he checked his phone and saw nothing. Lisa never called or texted to ask about the meeting and she didn’t ever wish him luck. It was like she had completely forgotten. 

Damn if that didn’t tell Dean something right there.

“Glad to have you back,” Victor greeted with a pat on the back. 

“Thanks, man,” Dean said, still in his own head.

They got a solid day of work in and Dean was home in time for dinner. It felt great to be back on patrol but he wasn’t looking forward to this next part.

“Lisa?” Dean called when he walked in.

“Hey you,” she answered. “In here.”

She was at the dining room table and looked up when Dean came in.

“Dean, I missed that uniform,” she smirked. “I knew it would all blow over.”

Lisa went back to reading on her tablet.

“You know, it almost didn’t,” Dean began. “I could have been in deep shit. I was really nervous about today and I could have used some support from you.”

“Hey, I’m glad it worked out for you!” she snapped. “I didn’t realize you needed me to hold your hand through it. I’ve been going through some shit at work too. Everybody does!”

They both paused to glare at each other. Dean hated to fight with Lisa and he couldn’t even remember the last time they had gone at it.

“Maybe I’ve been a little wrapped up in my own problems lately,” Dean shrugged. 

“Me too,” Lisa said softly. 

She set the tablet down and stood, giving Dean a kiss on the cheek before going to start dinner. Dean said he’d help in a minute before sitting down at the table.

Dean wondered where Cas was staying if he had left his wife and how he was doing. It was still hard to process that he had done that.

Dean still had no clue what to do about the whole thing. He didn’t have anywhere to go if he left Lisa besides his father’s and the thought made Dean laugh out loud. Then a scary thought hit him.

What if Cas wanted him to move in to his model home he designed? Was Dean ready to leave Lisa and Ben, risk his father hating him, face ridicule at work for loving a man? 

Maybe.

If Cas was that man, maybe it would be worth it.

It had been a while since he needed to but Dean called someone he always did when he needed help. Someone he could always count on. 

He called Sam.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a huge decision.

“Hello?”

“Sam, it’s me,” Dean said.

He made his call in the living room to keep Lisa in the dark while she started dinner. Once he got his brother’s opinion, then he could come clean to her. Dean kept his fingers crossed that Sam told him the same thing he already knew.

“Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean answered. “How’ve you been?”

“Fine,” Sam said shortly.

“I’m taking it you were expecting someone else,” Dean figured.

“Yes, I’m still at work so if this isn’t important…”

“It is, I promise.”

Sam paused.

“Well, it’s a bit of a long story…”

“Make it quick,” Sam interrupted.

Dean hated that their relationship had come to this, short conversations months apart, but he rolled with it. 

“I got in trouble at work and with dad and I worked it out but I’ve been cheating on Lisa with this guy Castiel and he left his wife for me and he wants me to leave Lisa but I don’t want to hurt her or Ben,” Dean said in one breath.

Sam was quiet on the other line as Dean inhaled.

“Well, say something man,” Dean said with a nervous chuckle.

“Do you love him?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed.

“More than Lisa?” Sam pressed.

“It’s not that, it’s just definitely different than how I love Lisa.”

“So, what are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t know what the right thing to do is,” Dean fibbed.

“I think you do, Dean. Do something for yourself and stop worrying so much about Dad and work. You’ll be happier for it, trust me. Best thing I ever did.”

Dean nodded before remembering he was on the phone.

“Yeah, I think I get it,” he voiced.

Sam paused again.

“Right,” Dean cleared his throat. “Thanks, man. Maybe you could come out and meet him sometime. He’s really something special.”

“I’d like that,” Sam agreed. “Maybe I’ll bring my new girlfriend.”

“Sounds great,” Dean grinned. “Really good to hear your voice.”

“You too,” Sam said. “Bye Dean.”

Dean took a moment after they hung up and let Sam’s words sink in. He had never known his brother to be wrong, which used to be seriously annoying, and figured it was time to do something about his situation instead of hiding.

He went to dinner with a smile on his face and a plan for afterwards and Ben was upstairs doing homework.

After they ate, Dean asked Lisa for a word.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Dean asked.

“Sure,” Lisa said, eyes down on her phone.

“It’s, uh, kind of important.”

She looked up and set her phone on the table, eyebrows raised. 

“Fair warning, you might not like it or understand at first. Here goes. Obviously, I like women. A lot. Looking at them, sex with them, everything…”

“I know that, Dean,” Lisa grinned.

“But, I also like men. I’m bi.”

He didn’t look at her when he said that but looked up to see her reaction.

“Oh, Dean. Oh my god, I know. Of course, I know,” she reassured him, placing a hand on Dean’s arm. 

Dean let out a sigh of relief. 

“No guy can be completely straight and get so excited about watching Dr. Sexy,” Lisa smiled.

Dean laughed. Then his smile faded. That was the easy part but the next part wouldn’t be.

“What is it?” Lisa asked.

“There’s someone else,” Dean admitted.

“Oh,” Lisa let out. “A man?”

Dean nodded.

“Do you love him? And before you answer, I want you to know that I mean really and completely love him? Grin like an idiot when you think of him and hate being away from him love him?” Lisa asked.

Thinking of Cas made Dean grin like an idiot right then so he knew what he was truly gone on him.

“Yes,” Dean answered.

“Well, then I understand. Our situation was always kind of open. I never expected you to marry me or anything. And I know you love Ben and I, no matter what. And we love you, no matter what. I couldn’t have raised him without you.”

“You could have,” Dean shrugged dismissively.

“Hey,” she said firmly. “You have been the most amazing person Ben could look up to. That will never change. This will all be an adjustment but how we feel will never change, I promise.”

“Thanks, Lisa.”

“Of course. So, when can I meet this mystery man?”

Dean laughed.

“As soon as I tell him the truth of how I feel and all that jazz.”

“Night’s still young,” Lisa pointed out with a small shrug.

Dean leaned over the table and gave Lisa a hug, thanked her again, and went out into the Impala.

He took several deep breaths and drove towards the model home he and Cas spent so much in together. His thoughts turned to their fun times in there so when he felt himself get a little heated he shifted in his seat and focused on what he was going to say to Cas.

As he formed an apology and the best groveling he could think of, it started to rain. He flipped his wipers on as he pulled into the driveway.

After almost chickening out but channeling the advice and help from Sam and Lisa, he rang the doorbell.

When Cas opened the door, Dean was thoroughly soaked and probably looked a little pathetic which he hoped would work to his advantage. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said without his usual affection.

“Cas, hey. Man, am I glad to see you. I told Lisa, I told her everything. And Sam, I called him and he gave me a push in the right direction,” Dean explained.

“And that direction is where exactly?” Cas asked, crossing his arms.

“To you,” Dean said like it was obvious. “I know I screwed up…”

“That’s an understatement.”

“And I know I hurt you,” Dean continued. “But I just needed a little more time to get my head out of my ass.”

“Well, is it?” Cas wanted to know.

“Out? Yes,” Dean smirked. “I know I belong with you, only you. I need you.”

“See, you say that but your hesitance earlier makes me hesitant now.”

“I know but…”

“Let me…I just need to get this off my chest,” Cas began. “When you were worried about your dad and Lisa, it just made think you were hesitant about me.”

“That was never…Cas, I promise that wasn’t the problem. Ever. You were the one thing I was sure about. Please, let me prove how serious I am about this,” Dean pleaded.

Cas still looked a little unsure so Dean knew it was the right moment to use three words he never said to Lisa or anyone else for that matter.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean said, long overdue.

Cas smiled, the huge smile Dean loved and wished he saw more of.

“I love you, too,” Cas said, not able to stop smiling. 

Cas stepped out of his house onto the porch and into the rain to pull Dean into a kiss. He smiled against Dean’s lips at first but then kissed him like they had been apart for years not less than a day.

“What do you say we go inside and get dry?” Dean suggested with a wink.

“Dean Winchester, are you trying to get me out of my clothes?” Cas teased.

“Is it working?” Dean asked, smirking.

Cas didn’t answer, just grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him inside out of the rain.

Right away, Cas was all over Dean and had him back against the closed front door. Dean tossed his soaked leather jacket aside and got his hands back on Cas.

“Upstairs?” Cas breathed against Dean’s mouth.

“Yes please,” Dean said, practically a whine.

They fumbled up the stairs, trying not to fall but not wanting to let go.

“Bed,” Cas groaned, shoving Dean back into his room.

Dean sat, dripping a little from the rain. 

Cas arched an eyebrow and disappeared into the bathroom. Dean figured it was a test and didn’t move.

Clearly, he passed because Cas walked in with mouth slightly open and cock straining against his pants. Dean was glad they already found what worked for them, him taking Cas’s every order.

“You’re so good for me, I didn’t even have to say anything,” Cas praised, tossing Dean a towel.

Dean rubbed his hair and face mostly dry and tossed the towel aside, working to get his shoes and socks off. Once those were kicked aside, he reached for his belt buckle.

“Slow,” Cas said, still a few feet from the edge of the bed.

Dean exaggerated his movements, undoing his belt and sliding it out of the loops while watching Cas’s face. He continued the show, easing the button open and sliding down the zipper.

“Can I take them off?” Dean asked.

“Jeans only,” Cas said, voice raspy.

Dean shifted on each leg to guide his jeans over his ass and gently down to the floor.

“Shirts?” Dean waited, thrilled Cas was dripping and clothed just watching him.

Cas nodded.

The plaid shirt was shirked, then the black t-shirt lifted from near his shoulders and over his head. In nothing but briefs, he waited for Cas to speak.

“Lay back,” Cas instructed. “Touch yourself.”

Dean fell back, eyes on Cas, and smoothed his hand down his chest and stomach and was about to go under the waistband when Cas told him to stay over them. He palmed gently but with enough friction to elicit a deep groan.

Cas stepped closer and was touching himself over his slacks.

“I can’t believe I have you all to myself, ready and willing…”

Dean moaned at that and rubbed harder, but Cas told him to stop. The next minutes were agonizing as Cas stripped and dried off a little with a towel before crawling on the bed to hover over Dean, both in just briefs. 

“I feel like we haven’t done this in so long, fucking missed you,” Dean whispered, wanting to grab Cas’s ass and pull him down against him, to kiss him…

“You can,” Cas read his mind.

Dean didn’t need to clarify, just took Cas and yanked him into a searing kiss. One move of Cas’s hips had Dean moaning into Cas’s mouth, kissing even harder and looking for more friction everywhere. He needed Cas, every inch, and fast.

“This is torture, please, fuck me,” Dean begged, “fuck me, Cas.”

Cas tore their briefs off and away and was over Dean with lube in no time flat. Dean was breathing hard already, dick throbbing against his stomach in anticipation of Cas stretching him open.

“I’m ready, please,” Dean pleaded.

Cas wasted no time getting a lubed finger in Dean and started pumping in and out. Dean’s back arched, whining for more. Cas ignored Dean’s cock, knowing it would drive him wild. He kept stretching Dean open, two fingers then three.

“I want you to come on my cock and that’s it,” Cas said, lubing his cock up.

Dean nodded, always listening and so good. Anything Cas wanted, he would give. 

Cas slid in, all the way in, and barely gave Dean time to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in.

“You’re all mine,” Cas breathed against Dean’s neck.

He sucked down to leave a visible mark while his hips kept thrusting. Dean wanted to be marked, he knew he was Cas’s and didn’t care who else knew.

“Harder, Cas,” Dean begged. “I know you can.”

Cas changed his angle just enough to hit Dean’s prostate on every thrust, harder each time to really get Dean screaming his name.

“I’m close, sweetheart, don’t stop,” Dean gasped. “Please don’t stop.”

“Come with me, Dean,” Cas said.

Dean let go, moaning Cas’s name and coming in hot, white streaks all over his stomach and chest. He let Cas use him and fuck through his own orgasm, spilling into Dean’s hole.

“Fuck,” Dean exhaled as Cas pulled out and collapsed next to him. 

“Agreed,” Cas said, leaning over to kiss Dean softly.

Once the come started to cool off, Dean suggested a shower. Cas reminded him about the jacuzzi in the attached bathroom and took him in there to wash him off. 

“You really did design one hell of a house,” Dean complimented.

Cas kissed Dean’s neck over the hickey in response as they sat in the tub.

After drying off and getting into fresh clothes, they got back into bed. Dean pulled Cas towards him so he was the big spoon and held him tight.

“I love you,” Dean said again, really getting used to saying it.

“I love you too,” Cas said.

The two fell asleep together, blissfully in love.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on tumblr with the same name as here and I've got more stuff in the works to put on here soon.

_Five months later ___

__If anyone had told Dean Winchester when he joined the police force that he could be an out and proud bisexual man and be largely accepted, he would have laughed in that person’s face. Then, he would have needed to eat his words._ _

__Dean started with his partner, Victor, and told him everything. They needed to be able to tell each other things. That conversation went great, which Dean hoped it would, and the two of them kept on working same as always. The same thing happened with a few others he was close with on the force._ _

__Then, he had to tell his father before he heard it through the grapevine._ _

__That went less than perfectly. Dean had gone over for dinner and was tossed out after he explained that his affair had been with a man and that they had started living together._ _

__“You abandoned your family!” John had yelled, referring to Lisa and Ben._ _

__“Says the guy who hasn’t seen one of his sons in years!” Dean had fired back._ _

__Work was awkward after that, to say the least._ _

__John had warmed back up to Dean a little bit after Bobby talked to him on Dean’s insistence but their interactions were still frosty and strictly professional. The rest of the force was supportive because they could tell how happy Dean was and Dean wished his dad could do the same._ _

__However bad Dean had it, Cas had it much worse. Once Cas announced his divorce, sexuality and current living situation, he was immediately let go from his family’s business and was essentially disowned. Dean tried to remind him that he didn’t like working for them and could design his own homes or do whatever he wanted but it was a small comfort._ _

__Now, after five months of being an established couple, Dean and Cas were hosting a barbeque for their friends and family. Sam was flying in with his girlfriend without the knowledge that John would be there and it took a lot of persuading to get John to go at all so Dean didn’t mention Sam was going. Lisa, Ben, Victor, Bobby and Cas’s family would all be showing up, too. Daphne hadn’t been heard from since Cas finalized their divorce._ _

__“No brawls with all these cops present, okay?” Dean teased._ _

__“No promises,” Cas said, visibly tense._ _

__“Look, they’re not going to come around and be okay with us if they don’t get a chance to adjust. I promise not to grab your ass and freak out your mom,” Dean said, grabbing Cas’s ass._ _

__Cas gave him a look as the doorbell rang._ _

__“Last grab,” Dean said, “until later.”_ _

__Cas kissed him quickly on the lips and went to answer the door._ _

__On the porch, Lisa and Ben stood with Victor._ _

__“Hello,” Cas greeted and let them in._ _

__Dean had suspected something new was going on with Lisa and Victor but knew they would tell him when they were ready. He wasn’t exactly the poster child for coming out quickly about relationships._ _

__Next was Gabriel and tight-lipped Naomi and then John and Bobby. Dean and Cas worked on small talk and keeping the peace. John was cordial enough and immediately hit the beer while Naomi kept to one-word answers. Dean sighed. It might be a long night if he couldn’t get those two to warm up to the idea of his and Cas’s relationship._ _

__Sam and his new girlfriend arrived last and Dean wrapped them both in a bear hug._ _

__“Really good to finally meet you, Jess,” Dean said._ _

__“You too, Dean,” Jess squeezed out. “Need to breathe.”_ _

__“Heya, Sammy,” Dean said. “You grow some more?”_ _

__They were both ushered into the spacious backyard with everyone else. Dean held his breath as John and Sam noticed each other._ _

__“You didn’t…” Sam started._ _

__“I know,” Dean admitted. “But I needed you both here. Please.”_ _

__Sam nodded._ _

__John walked over and Dean held his breath._ _

__“Sam,” he said shortly. “Would have been nice to know you were coming.”_ _

__“That’s on me,” Dean interrupted. “Just play nice? Please?”_ _

__Dean walked away to let them talk and so John could meet Jess._ _

__“Okay, crisis averted,” Dean said into Cas’s ear. “Sam and my dad saw each other and didn’t throw punches.”_ _

__“Good,” Cas sighed. “My mother still hates me but still better than the barbeque where I called you.”_ _

__“I’m so glad I took that call,” Dean said, kissing Cas’s cheek before walking away to chat with Victor._ _

__After the appetizers had gone and introductions were complete, Dean served up what he had been grilling. Burgers and hot dogs mostly with a vegetarian black bean burger for Naomi. Dean hoped she appreciated the effort he made. There was still no yelling or fighting so Dean was counting it as a victory._ _

__“So, Sam, what do you think of Cas?” Dean asked after the two had talked for a while._ _

__“I get it,” Sam shrugged. “You guys seem to fit perfectly.”_ _

__Dean grinned and snuck a look at Cas who was pretending to listen to his mother and sneaking glances at Dean._ _

__“And?” Sam asked._ _

__“Oh, of course! Jess is great,” Dean kept smiling. “I think you should ask dad for mom’s ring.”_ _

__Sam was at a loss, mouth agape._ _

__“Come on,” Dean laughed. “I can tell she’s the one for you and that’s just from meeting her today. Besides, the ring wouldn’t fit Cas’s hand.”_ _

__“You’re…really?”_ _

__“I’ve got something planned soon,” Dean winked. “I know one thing above all else, that man is all I need and I’m never letting him go.”_ _

__Sam grinned._ _

__“Look at us,” Sam said._ _

__“Never would have pictured it but hell,” Dean said, “I’m glad this is how it turned out.”_ _

__“Me too,” Sam agreed. “And let’s not go months without talking ever again, deal?”_ _

__“Deal.”_ _

__Dean told Sam he needed to talk to John and excused himself. He found John inside the house, looking for more beer._ _

__“Hey Dad,” Dean said, figuring his dad had at least a solid buzz going, probably more._ _

__“Dean,” John said with a curt nod._ _

__“You doing okay?”_ _

__“Why wouldn’t I be?” John laughed. “You’re just out bragging about your boyfriend to everyone…”_ _

__“Dad, stop. I didn’t mean to start a fight.”_ _

__John drank from his beer with a sour look on his face and shrugged so Dean decided he did want to fight. He didn’t need to feel bad about Cas._ _

__“Screw it. I’m happier than I’ve ever been, why can’t you see that?” Dean snapped._ _

__“With a man.”_ _

__“Yes, with a man and I’m done giving a shit about what you think. I’m going to marry that man and it’s up to you if you want to be in our lives. If you choose not to be at the wedding, whenever it is, and not meet your grandkids if we have them, that’s on you.”_ _

__Dean was going to storm out of the kitchen when he saw Cas standing in the doorway._ _

__“Oh hey, Cas,” Dean said. “How, uh, how long…”_ _

__“Long enough,” Cas said with a grin. “Did you mean it?”_ _

__“Every word.”_ _

__Dean pulled Cas into a kiss, a pretty heated one, until John cleared his throat._ _

__“I do want to be in your life, son,” John said. “And I’m trying to get on board with this, I am. And while I didn’t like your attitude right now, I do want you to be happy and I think this man can make you happy.”_ _

__“Thanks, Dad,” Dean smiled, still holding onto Cas._ _

__“Thank you,” Cas managed sheepishly._ _

__John raised his beer in cheers and headed back outside._ _

__“Not exactly how I wanted to do that,” Dean said. “I had a better plan that I’m still going to use. Just ruins the surprise a little.”_ _

__“That’s okay,” Cas assured. “I was hoping that’s where we were headed. I’m just glad we’re on the same page.”_ _

__They kissed once more before going back outside to their guests. Dean made an attempt to talk to Naomi and she actually formed full-sentence responses so he knew he was on the right track. He really wanted their parents to be okay with them and maybe they were finally coming around._ _

__Gabriel kept flirting with everyone while Cas rolled his eyes and John even cracked a smile while talking to Jess. Bobby kept an eye on John and his drinking and got to know Jess a little and caught up with Sam who Dean knew he missed a lot since he moved._ _

__By the time everyone had gone home or to a hotel, Dean couldn’t stop smiling._ _

__“What?” Cas asked, not being able to help smiling too._ _

__“I’m so glad you agreed to let us throw that barbeque. It went so well,” Dean said, pulling Cas into his arms._ _

__“Okay, okay. You were right,” Cas said before kissing Dean._ _

__“Better get used to saying that, babe,” Dean laughed. “I’m not going anywhere.”_ _

__“Let’s go upstairs,” Cas smirked. “I’m going to tie you up so you absolutely can’t go anywhere.”_ _

__“Sounds good to me.”_ _

__The two ran upstairs with the newfound knowledge of where their relationship was. Cas was true to his word and got Dean naked and his wrists tied in record and made him come twice before he even entered him and got off himself._ _

__And a few months later when Dean popped the question on one knee outside of the bar where they had fucked for their first time, Cas said yes._ _

__Their wedding was in the backyard of their house and everyone from the barbeque plus more friends and family made it in to celebrate with them as they both vowed to put each first above all else._ _


End file.
